


Demon Chats It Up With a (Probably Angel) Winged Boy

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: DBH OC Teen Wolf AU [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Multi, Teen Wolf AU, my own little adventures based on Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13





	Demon Chats It Up With a (Probably Angel) Winged Boy

Jackson walked down the street, heading home from school. He was carrying his backpack in his hand as his back was hurting too much. (Stupid wings, hiding under his clothes.) He had a deep frown on his face. He hadn’t been in the best of moods lately. Things had gotten so bad.. He sighed. He wasn’t sure what to do.

He stopped as he was passing the post office. Jackson glanced up and looked at the missing posters. There were five in total. James, George’s twin brother. Dylan, Chloe’s husband. Elijah and Mason, two of his friends. And Dennis… his boyfriend. He felt tears that threatened to fall burn in his eyes. He wanted them to be found. He wanted to hold Dennis in his arms again. Jackson quickly closed his eyes, trying, and failing, to keep the tears from falling. He sniffed and inhaled shakily before he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

“Are you okay, Angel Boy?”

Jackson jumped, after suddenly being spoken to. He looked around, and found Diego standing about three feet away from him. Jackson took a couple deep breaths as he tried to steady his heart beat. When he was a little more relaxed, he turned to face Diego.

“I’m fine, Diego.” he replied.

Diego raised an eyebrow at him, and Jackson felt himself shrink away from his gaze. Diego walked towards him, until he was an arms reach away.

“Are you sure about that? Your red eyes and tear streaked cheeks say otherwise, Jackson.”

Jackson lowered his head and looked away, glancing back at the missing posters. Diego followed his gaze, and his eyes settled on Dennis’ picture.

“Ah, I see. The missing boyfriend.”

Jackson nodded slightly. Then he bit his lip as a thought hit him. “What if they don’t find him? What is he doesn’t want to be found?”

“You can’t think like that, Jackson. I’ve seen how he looks at you. There’s no doubt he’d return to you if he could. And they will find him. It’s not just the police looking for them. Matthew and his pack are looking as well as two hunters. He will be found.”

Jackson sighed and nodded again. He still looked pretty sad and on the verge of tears. Diego smiled slightly.

“You know, normally I would offer you a drink to help drown your sorrows, but you’re still a little too young for that.”

Jackson glanced up at Diego and paused for a moment. Then he smiled and started laughing. Diego smirked at him. He reached out and patted Jackson on the shoulder. Then he took Jackson’s backpack from his hands before he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.   


“I’ll carry this for a bit. And maybe a little bit of a flight to relax, yeah?”

Jackson smiled brightly and nodded. “I’d like that, Diego. Thanks.”

“Anytime, buddy. Let’s go.”

The two laughed as they started walking down the street towards the woods to find a safe place to fly. A little flight should help Jackson relax and de-stress. And a quick flight wouldn’t hurt him either.


End file.
